


Witness Myself

by CaporalAwesome



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Canon, There is no lube in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaporalAwesome/pseuds/CaporalAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux jerks it in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Myself

**Author's Note:**

> for a pal who said “Nux stumblin around the desert and jerkin it all on his lonesome is also hot as hell”. this is the worst thing ive ever written.

The sun was burning hot and bright as Nux stepped out of the coupe, as it always did. The sound of his boots stomping the sand was the only thing to be heard in the desert, beside the occasional pings of cooling metal of the engine. 

Many a war boy was weary of patrol duty, but Nux found it gave a nice respite from the fights and noise at the Citadel. Even his lancer was still back there, doing whatever. He was asked to go patrol alone, that Slit was busy elsewhere, and war boys didn't argue, they obeyed. There was hardly ever anything to report, as no one ever came unannounced to the Citadel if they weren't looking for a fight, so it gave Nux a few hours of well needed silence. 

Nux leaned on the hood of the coupe, instantly feeling the heat of the metal through his cargo pants. He was sweating almost instantly under the blistering sun, his war paint dampening on his skin. He moved to the shady side of the vehicle instead, sitting in the sand with his back to the tire in what little shade the car could provide.

From his vantage point of the desert, he could see endless dunes of golden sand, so far undisturbed by any Buzzards or scavengers. He hadn't seen anything during his drive there, either. Nothing to report. Nothing to fight. Nothing to do.

Nux let his thoughts drift to nothing in particular, idly scanning the desert. He hasn't been truly alone like this in a while. Usually, Slit would come along for patrols. At the Citadel, there was always someone around. He slept piled up with the other war boys, they worked and ate and fought in groups. Moments alone are a rare commodity. But now...

Nux rose a hand to his chest, fingers tracing the scars of the engine block drawn on his torso, thumb flicking a sensitive nipple. Then it fell lower, over his navel and the pelvic muscle dipping under his waistband. 

Nux's hand found his thigh, almost shyly. He was alone, with no chance of getting caught. It was a perfect opportunity to relieve a bit of tension. He rubbed slow circles on his upper legs, letting his hands drift to his inner thighs. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he palmed the growing bulge in his cargo pants. 

Nux worried at his scarred bottom lip with his teeth and looked to his left and right, a reflex unnecessary in the emptiness of the desert, before popping open the button of his cargo pants. He felt a small pang of shame, despite him being completely alone.

Nux's eyes closed as he took himself in hand, his breath hitching as he stroked himself to full hardness. He swept his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the beading moisture there. Allowing himself to make noise in the quiet of the desert, Nux whined appreciatively, his sole audience being the expanse of sand before him. Pausing, Nux spat in his hand, fault of any other kind of viable lubricant. Motor oil wasn't exactly a good substitute for the task.

Nux was squirming against the tire, the heels of his boots digging trenches in the sand. Soft panting escaped his lips in time with the rise and fall of his chest. He sped the movement on his cock, sweat beading on his skin from the heat of the sun and the fire in his loins. His other hand stroked his chest, his stomach, the soft skin where his hip meets his leg, anywhere he could reach that would bring him more pleasure.

“Ah, ah, ah...” Nux mewled, his hand speeding as he chased his peak. His body felt on fire, his skin tingling and nerves oversensitive. His other hand drifted even lower to cup his balls, squeezing ever so slightly, a little shamefully. His wrist jerked up again, and his body tensed up as his climax hit him. Nux shouted as he came, voice echoing off the surrounding golden sand dunes. His back arched off the side of the car, Nux still stroking himself through his orgasm, catching his release in his palm. His body went slack and he sighed, legs spread wide in the sand, the rims of the coupe digging in his back.

“That was... so chrome...” Nux muttered to himself. He eyed the mess on his hand and, shrugging, wiped it away with a handful of sand. He had little water with him and it just wouldn't do to waste it. Instead, he reached for the handle of the coupe, wrestling the door open from where he was sitting and grabbing a canteen from the floor of the car. Taking a long swallow, he decided to take his time, let his breathing fall to a more normal rhythm before returning to the Citadel. Nothing had moved in the desert since he arrived, and it was likely that it'd stay this way. There was still time before the sun would start to fall and he would need to report back to his imperator.

Nux zipped himself back into his pants, a smile playing on his lips. He should volunteer for patrol more often.


End file.
